Anime Crisis Presents: Everybody Loves Trunks?
by Cheresuta
Summary: Have all the girls in the animeworld gone mad or is it just Future Trunks? Find out why all the girls in the animeworld are chasing after Trunks. *RE-EDITED Chapter 1-3*
1. The Party at the Club

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?

Chapter 1: The Party at the Club

By Cheresuta Meiou

There were many people that gathered up in the PokeDex Club that night. Friends

from Tenshi Muyo were there. Friends of Usagi Tuskino were there, Goku, Ryo

Sanada, Herro Yuy and some other people were there at the club. There were

little Pokemon acting as waiters and cooks too. People were either sitting at

their tables with there friends or dancing or playing arcade games. Also at the

club, there were people selling some homemade stuff to others. Basically,

everyone was enjoying everything. Well, almost.

"Guys! I would never do such a thing!" Usagi exclaimed to her friends at their

table.

"Yeah right," Rei commented.

"Just what exactly are you two talking about?" Ami finally asked.

"If Usagi would want to cheat on Mamoru," Mako-chan answered.

"Yeah, didn't you see Usagi-chan flirting with those boys over there?" giggled

Minako.

"That's just flirting!" Usagi yelled out again.

"It didn't sound like it," Haruka commented as she sat down at the table along

with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Hi Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru!" Rei, Ami, Mako and Minako exclaimed!"

"I thought you guys were getting your own table," Usagi said.

"There weren't any more left," Michiru said.

"Besides, you guys have the good booth table."

"Sure do!" Minako exclaimed.

"Pika!" said the little Pikachu waiter holding a big plate of food over its

head.

"Little Pikachu let me get all of that for you," said Mako picking up plates of food from the Pikachu. Then another Pikachu came by with more food for the girls and Minako helped get the food onto the table.

"Thank you Pikachus!" Minako exclaimed as the Pikachus waved bye to all of them.

"You already ordered your food?" Hotaru asked.

"You guys trust those little Pokemon making food for you," Haruka asked with a

sweat drop on her head.

The girls stared at their food for a few seconds.

"Well, Usagi-chan seems to trust them," Rei said as she watched Usagi dig

into her food.

"Guys, it's good!" Usagi tried to say with her mouth filled with food.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Meowth was checking out all of the food in there. When a Pokemon that was cooking turned to another direction, Meowth would sprinkle some white power into the food very quickly.

"Heh, heh, this is going to be fun," said Meowth smirking. Then it was able to

sprinkle some of that powder in everybody's food without being noticed. Then he

ran out of the club.

Usagi-chan ran up to Goku as he entered the club.

"Oh, hi Usagi-chan," he said smiling at her. Then she walked with him to his

seat as the rest of his friends came in and sat at the reserved table.

Usagi sat by Goku and helped him pick out something to eat.

"You should try this one. No! This one. No, no, no! This, this, this!"

"I wouldn't be surprise if Goku beats her up right now," Haruka joked from the their table.

"Hmmm, that's ok Usagi-chan," Goku finally said. "I'll get this one." Usagi

looked in Goku's menu and saw what he was pointing at.

"Ooooh! Good choice! Now for side orders..."

Then a few minutes later Mirai no Trunks walked in. He looked around for where

Goku and the others we sitting at.

"Hey Trunks-kun!" Shu Rei Fang exclaimed from his table. Trunks looked at Shu,

ignored him, and walked to Goku's tabled.

"Hey Trunks! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, thanks Goku-san," Trunks said as he sat down. Then she noticed Usagi

staring at him. He just smiled at her and picked up a menu.

"Is it that no one notices him or am I the only one that thinks this guy is

so cute!?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Baka!" Vegeta said. "Get the hell away from our table you little weakling!"

"You just a big bully Vegeta!" Usagi cried with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, and?"

Then Usagi started to cry in a really high tone.

"Um, Usagi-chan, don't listen to him," Goku said patting her on the back. "She is weak. She doesn't need to sit here," added Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo! Why the hell are you here? You can't eat food!" Goku exclaimed

looking oddly at Piccolo.

"Yeah Piccolo why are you here? You want some of our human food?" Krillin asked

with his stupid self.

"Shut up," Piccolo said to Krillin as Krillin sunk down in his chair very

scared. Then the guys kept talking about Usagi as Goku kept annoying Piccolo

with dumb questions about why he was at the club.

"Maybe you shouldn't have invited me!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh, that! I didn't think you were really going to come!" laughed Goku.

Meanwhile Gohan entered the club with Goten and Chibi Trunks. Then when Future Trunks finished eating, he looked up at Usagi-chan and saw her

crying again.

"Come on Usagi-chan. Can I take you back to your table now since you look so sad

now?" Trunks asked as he got out of his chair.

"Um, ok," she finally said blushing at Trunks. As he walked her back to her

table Usagi was holding on to his arm.

"Trunks-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi asked still blushing.

"Um, no I don't. Why did you ask?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was curious. That's all," Usagi said.

"Hmm, I would be really surprise if you didn't have a boyfriend," Trunks said.

"Oh, I do!" Usagi said looking up at Trunks. "But I'm surprise that a cute guy

like you doesn't have a girlfriend." Then they finally came to Usagi's

table.

"Ja matta Usagi," Trunks said about to walk away.

"No don't go!"

"Huh?"

"Let me introduce you to my friends! They're all single too!" Usagi looked at

all her friends and saw them blushing. Then she looked at Haruka and Michiru.

"Um, well, most of them are single!" Usagi introduced Trunks to most of the

girls. Then they finally came over to Meiou Setsuna. Trunks actually blushed

when he was introduced to her.

"Hmm, who else I can introduce you to?" Usagi asked herself. Then she saw

the girls of Tenchi Muyo and pulled on Trunks arm toward the table.

"Usagi-san I really don't think I have to see anymore--"

"Oh come on Trunks! No need to be shy!"

"I hope she doesn't make that Saiyajin angry," Minako said as she and some of

the other girls watched Usagi and Trunks. "But he is cute!"

"Ayeka! Ryoko! Mohoshi! Kiyone! Sasami!" Usagi exclaimed to get their attention.

They were already too busy fighting over Tenchi.

"Hey girls stop!" Tenchi screamed. "Someone's here to talk to you!"

"Huh?" The girls stopped pulling on Tenchi and turned to look at Usagi and Trunks.

"Yes? What is it?" Ayeka asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my friend, Trunks!" Usagi-chan exclaimed.

"Hello everyone," Trunks said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ok, why did you want us to meet him?" Ryoko asked.

"Because he's single!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Single?!" the girls exclaimed. They got up and examined him carefully. "He's

cute," Sasami said.

"Dresses pretty good too!" Mohoshi added in.

"Well built," Kiyone added. "Handsome," said Ayeka. "Very well built," said

Ryoko.

"He looks like her could be smart," Washu added. "Does he have any powers?"

"Why Trunks is a Saiyajin," Usagi-chan said cheerfully.

"A SAIYAJIN!" the girls exclaimed as the stepped back.

"Usagi, I need to go now," Trunks said walking off.

"But Trunks!"

"Smart man," Tenchi commented.

"Oh but guys Trunks is a very nice guy," Sasami said to the others. "That's

right Sasami," Usagi said.

"Too bad he's not interested," she said about to eat her food.

"Hey! Sasami? As in Pretty Sammy?" Usagi asked.

"She finally realized?" Michiru asked.

"She finally realized," Haruka answered. Usagi's friends were watching Usagi

turned around in their seats. Setsuna was the only one that wasn't paying

attention.

"Why aren't you looking, Setsuna," Haruka asked. "You two and Hotaru are being

nosy just like the others," Setsuna said as she sipped her tea. Haruka, Michiru

and Hotaru looked to their right and saw the Inner Senshi doing the same thing. Just that Mako and Minako were watching Usagi with binoculars. Then Minako

grabbed the binoculars while the strap was still around Mako-chan's neck.

"Ouch!" Mako yelled.

"Will that Miss. Sophisticated that sips her tea just shut up," Minako-chan

mumbled to herself. Then she turned to the others slowly and saw Setsuna staring

at her.

"Oh, I mean Ayeka over there with her Sailor Moon-parody-sister over there,"

Minako said giggling.

"Yeah I am Pretty Sammy!" Sasami said.

"And you're Sailor Moon!"

"Yes, and her Sailor scouts are over there," Ayeka said.

"SAILOR _SENSHI_!!!!!"

"Huh?" Ayeka looked at where Usagi's friends were sitting at thinking they were

the ones that shouted that out. But when she saw them they were turned correctly

in their seats looking at Michiru in front of them playing her violin for them.

"Oh, must be my imagination," Ayeka said.

"So you guys know that I'm Sailor Moon," Usagi asked with a sweat drop on

her head.

"Yes dear," Washu said. "It doesn't even take a genius like me to figure that

out."

"Oh, of course not," Usagi-chan tried to laugh it off.

"So Sasami, you're the one that did that little parody of me."

"Oh, I did? I guess so!" smiled Sasami.

"You're also the reason why I couldn't get a 6th season for my show. Your

friends at Pioneer sued me because they thought I was trying to make the 6th

season a copy off your show! When it was you at the beginning that copied off of

me!" Usagi-chan said starting to sound hysterical. Then Trunks came back and

walked up to Usagi.

"Trunks! You came back!"

"Yeah I just had to get something to eat. Maybe you should go back to your

table. You're friends asked me to bring you back," Trunks said putting his hands

on her shoulders.

"Oh ok Trunks," Usagi-chan said blushing a little.

"I'm done over here anyway."

Then Sasami stood up and said bye to Usagi.

"Bye Usagi-ch--!"

"AND YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL SASAMI!"

After that Trunks brought Usagi to her table as the rest of her friends thanked

him for doing that. Then he went back to his table. The girls at Tenchi's

table just blinked for a few seconds.

"What did I do?" Sasami asked.

"She's certainly not as kind as she is in her dumb show of hers," Ayeka said.

"Well, you know what to do now," Ryoko said.

"Buy Sailor Moon stuff?" Mihoshi asked. "Because I saw this cute store that had

a stuffed Sailor Moon toy and--OUCH!" Kiyone punched Mihoshi in the head.

"Thank you Kiyone," Washu said.

"Hey! Pika Pika!" Ryoko yelled out to a nearby Pikachu. The Pikachu came over to

the table.

"Pi?"

"I want you to show me the 'Tenchi Muyo Hit List'," Ryoko said. "Pika!" Then

pikachu ran off into a room with a computer in it. The pikachu printed out a

copy of the list then ran back out and gave it to Ryoko.

"I'm going to add Sailor Moon and the rest of her Sailor Bitches to this list,"

Ryoko said as she wrote the names down.

"But they never did anything to us," Tenchi said," and when did I get a hit

list?!"

"We ordered it," The girls said in unison. "Besides, all the anime characters

have them Tenchi," Sasami said.

"Pika!"

"Meow!"

"Piiikkaa!"

"Meeeooww!"

"It looks like our Ryo-oh-ohki and the Pokemon are having a disagreement," Washu

said.

"Pikachuuu!" The pikachu shocked Ryo-oh-ohki and the rest of them.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Then later on that night everybody decided to go home. Then girls of the

Animeworld started to have weird dreams that night. Then that morning it seemed

like a regular day but it was different with the girls...

Hey! Hope you like it so far! This anime is a crossover with all the anime shows I knew about back when I was younger such as Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors), Tenchi Muyo, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gundam Wing, etc. I've re-edited this story just to make corrections and because I'm bored. Even though I know of some newer anime now, I don't plan on adding any new characters. This was my first (and only completed) fanfiction so please enjoy. It's old but I still think it's hilarious.

Next chapter: "Trunks, run very fast!" Ja ne!


	2. Trunks, run very fast!

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?

Chapter 2: Trunks, run very fast!

By Cheresuta Meiou

In the morning, everything was well in the Animeworld. Everything even seems normal. You know, with the way nature looked, with your daily Sailor Senshi battles, Z Soldier battles, Gundams blowing up some stuff and more. What could go wrong on such a pleasant day as this?

"Hey mom! I'm going out for awhile," said Trunks to his mother. "Ok take care!

Oh, and can you please take Goten and Chibi Trunks with you as well?" she asked.

"Yeah sure--what?! Chibi who?"

"Chibi Trunks."

"But--but he's me!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Why the hell is he here?!"

Then Chibi Trunks and Goten came in the room laughing. They stopped to look up

at Mirai no Trunks.

"Hello!" smiled Goten.

"Hey mom! Who's the ugly dude?" asked Chibi Trunks.

"Huh? Who are you calling ugly you little brat!" yelled Mirai no Trunks.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled as she smacked the back of Mirai no Trunks' head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell at your younger self?"

"But mom--"

"But nothing! Take them outside with you now!"

"Ok."

Then Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten headed out the door and walked along

the sidewalk.

"Hey ugly dude! Why the hell do you have my name for? It's my name!" yelled

Chibi Trunks.

"It's my name too," answered Trunks with an annoyed look.

"I bet I can kick your sorry ass you big ugly fake!" Chibi Trunks yelled while

pointing at Trunks. "In fact, I know I can!"

"I bet I can kick your ass with my Kame Kame Ha!" Goten added with a smile.

"Yeah right and it is Kamehameha you brat," said Trunks.

"That's what I said! Kame Kame Ha!"

"Whatever."

As they walked down the street girls kept walking by Future Trunks giving him strange looks.

"This must be the odd part of town," said Trunks.

"I'm bored. Wanna leave this ugly dude and spar Goten?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed. "But could we stop at the PokeDex Club and get food

first?" he added while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure but I don't have any money."

"Aw man!" Then Goten looked up at Trunks and tugged on his pants.

"Hey can you pay for our food Trunks?"

"Stop it! That's my name," yelled Chibi Trunks.

"What do I call him then?"

"Uh, Ugly Dude! Because he's so damn ugly!"

Then Trunks finally grabbed Chibi Trunks.

"Believe it or not, this ugly dude is your future self!" yelled Trunks. "Now if

you would shut up I could get you two something to eat!" Then he let him go.

"Yeah food!" said Goten.

They went into the PokeDex Club and got a table to sit at. Then momentary a Pikachu waiter came up to them and jumped on their table.

"Pikachu!"

"Um, Pikachu I'll just have a soda. What do you guys want?" Trunks asked Chibi

Trunks and Goten.

"I want one of those big burgers. Make it two! And a soda!" exclaimed Goten.

"I just want a burger and a soda," said Chibi Trunks.

"All right, Pikachu?" asked Trunks.

"Pi! Pika!" Then the pikachu ran off.

"Yeah food's coming!" shouted Goten. Trunks just wondered what else he could be

doing now without those two.

Later on in the day Setsuna and Hotaru were in the garden of their big house helping out Minako and Makoto. They and the rest of the Sailor Senshi live in a big house called 'Bishoujo Shrine'. They were wearing their nice summer clothes. Setsuna had on a dark red dress with flowers; Hotaru wore a cute white shirt with red overalls on. Minako wore an orange sundress and Mako wore a green tank top with yellow Capri's.

"Minako! That's not how you put the flowers together," said Makoto trying to

stop what Minako was doing. "It's simple. Like this..." Setsuna and Hotaru were

planting flowers and watching Mako and Minako arguing. Then they started to

laugh.

In the sky a few random anime characters were sparing. (Mirai no)Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten were there too but Trunks was just watching them at first. Then Chibi Trunks threw one of his attacks at Trunks and started to laugh. Then, Trunks was all of a sudden in front of him and surprises him by punching him. Chibi Trunks flew a far distance for a few seconds then came back to spar with Future Trunks.

Usagi came in the garden giggling and bothering the other girls there. She was wearing her pink flowered design sundress. Then she looked up and saw Trunks in the air. She dropped her basket of flowers and just stared in awe. The others noticed Usagi and looked up at the sky too. They too stopped with what they were doing and just stared at Trunks. Then Minako...

"Trunks-sama!" screamed Minako. Future Trunks and Chibi Trunks stopped and

looked down at the girls. All the girls looked up at Future Trunks and waved at

him with adoring eyes. Trunks blushed a little and waved back.

"Uh, hi."

Then other girls that were outside saw Trunks too. They all stopped with what

they were doing and looked up at him.

"Hi Trunks," said a group of anime girls and waved slowly at him as if they were

zombies.

"What's wrong with them," Chibi Trunks asked. Goten landed in the garden and

walked up to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan? Are you and your friends ok?" he asked.

"Sure we are," she said in a daze still staring at Trunks. "Sure..."

Then Goten ran up to Makoto. "Mako-chan? Could I have some of those cookies

that you usually make," he asked.

"Sure, in the kitchen," said Makoto while still staring at Trunks. Goten just shrugged and ran in the house. Chibi Trunks and Future Trunks then landed.

"Wait for me!" yelled Chibi Trunks as he chased Goten inside the Bishoujo house.

Finally, Trunks was all alone with Usagi, Mako-chan, Minako, Setsuna and Hotaru.

Then Haruka and Michiru came outside into the garden complaining about Goten and

Chibi Trunks taking cookies from their kitchen. Then they stopped and stared at

Future Trunks.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" yelled Asuka Langley.

"Hai?" Hotaru asked in a daze. She walked up to the garden's door and opened it

for Asuka while still staring at Trunks. Then tons of other girls came in after

Asuka. Each of them stared at Trunks in awe. About this time, Trunks started to

get really, really nervous.

"Um, hello?" Trunks asked. Half of the girls passed out because of the sound of

his voice. Trunks blinked nervously.

"I think I'll run now."

As he runs for the garden's door to leave, Ayeka blocks the door.

"Don't leave Trunks-san. Why must you go now?" she said in a daze.

"Well, why can't I leave?" he asked.

Then Usagi got up (she was one of the ones that passed out) and jumped on his back.

"I just want to get to know you," said Usagi.

"Umm, Usagi..." Then Rei grabbed her off of him.

"Get off Usagi-baka!"

"You can't have him!" screamed Usagi.

"You have Mamoru!"

"So?"

Then, a bunch of girls surrounded Trunks. A-ko picked Rei and Usagi and threw

them all the way to the old Macross SDF-1.

"There that's better!" smiled A-ko.

"What's wrong with you girls!?" yelled Trunks as he backed into a corner.

"Don't you like us?" asked Ayeka.

"No he wants me!" yelled Ryoko as she pulled Ayeka back.

"Let him decide that you witch!"

Then lots of the other girls got in the argument and started fighting each

other. Then Minako, Makoto, Ami and Chibiusa got together and pulled on Trunks.

"Come with us,' said Makoto

"You'll be safe with use," said Minako

"Please stay!" said Chibiusa.

Then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru fought through the crowd to get to

Trunks. They saw Makoto, Minako, Ami and Chibiusa pulling on Trunks and got mad.

They started pulling Trunks' other side.

"Hey get off of him Haruka!" yelled Minako.

"Yeah, besides you and Michiru," she paused," and probably even Setsuna and

Hotaru are gay! Trunks don't want you!" yelled Makoto."

"Shut up you weak little girls!" screamed Haruka.

"Get off Hotaru!" whinnied Chibiusa.

"You get off!" Hotaru screamed back in a crazy tone. "You do not want to make me mad. NONE OF YOU!!!"

"Oh yeah?!?!?!?"

Makoto started to pick Trunks up but then, Haruka trips her up while Setsuna and Hotaru stops Trunks from falling to the ground. Minako, Ami and Chibiusa continued to hang on to him as Haruka and Makoto fight.

"Small Lady, please let us have Trunks now," said Setsuna trying to be nice.

"No way! Go back to your stupid Door!"

"I said get the hell off of him!"

"You just want to use Trunks. While I will love him," said Michiru as she

quickly gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek.

"You belong to Haruka!" said Ami.

"STOP!"

Both sides stop. Even all the girls that were fighting each other stopped and

stared at Trunks.

"I don't want any of you!" Trunks yelled. "At least not like this."

Then Trunks saw Goten and Chibi Trunks coming out of the house. Goten had a handful of cookies and was going on about how good they were. Both kids saw all the girls and then Trunks.

"Hey Ugly Dude! What's going on?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Uh, hey! There's my younger self there. Go out with him," Trunks yelled as he

pointed to Chibi Trunks.

"NANI!?!?!"

All the girls stared at Chibi Trunks while Future Trunks flew away. Far, far away from those girls...

End of chapter two. I hope you liked it!


	3. Trunks still on the run

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?

Chapter 3: Trunks' Still on the Run

By Cheresuta Meiou

Trunks started to fly home but someone was chasing him in a Gundam. It

was Dorothy. She was approaching from behind in top speed.

"Yes, he will be mine!" yelled Dorothy.

Trunks looked behind him and saw the Gundam. He turned around and began to throw

tons of energy balls at her. Dorothy dodged them all.

"Oh, I love a man that can fight!" she laughed, ignoring the screen in front of

her telling her that someone else was approaching from behind. Then, the left

side of the Gundam got blasted off by something and began to fall. It landed on the bunch of girls that were trying to catch up to Trunks on ground.

"DAMMIT!!!!" screamed Dorothy. She crash landed on all the girls but many of them survived. All you could hear were a bunch of girls screaming in pain or screaming things like "Oh, Trunks! My darling!"

Trunks stopped and looked down at what happened.

"Whoa, I didn't mean for that to happen," said Trunks a little worried.

"Hey, Trunks what's going on?" asked Goku as he flew up to him. "I hope you

didn't mind that I took care of that Gundam. I wonder who was in it and why were

you two fighting?"

"Well, I think Dorothy was in it and she was chasing me so I could be her

boyfriend just like the rest of the girls down there," Trunks said pointing down

at the bunch of girls on the ground.

"Oh, why do they all want to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. It's like they are all under a spell."

"And this is a problem?"

"Yeah, well I mean I don't want all of them. Just one."

"Who?"

Trunks began to blush. "I don't know yet."

Then Goku and Trunks begins to hear heilocopter noises from behind. It was the

Outer Senshi in three heilocopters.

"Trunks, we're sorry for the mess we just made! I know you want to get away from

those girls so we feel that you should hide in our helicopters for now," said

Haruka through the helicopter's intercom.

"Maybe you could hide with them," Goku said.

"Are you kidding?! Those girls are just as insane as the rest of them!" yelled

Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks. You'll be safe in my helicopter," said Michiru.

"Yeah right, Michiru! You don't know how to fly a helicopter like I do," Haruka

laughed.

"Oh yeah? You didn't say that last night!"

"I don't care what I said last night!"

"Shut up you Sailor Lesbos!" screamed Hotaru. "Ahem, anyways, Trunks come in my

helicopter. I won't let anyone get to you and if anybody does it's the end of

the world for all of them!!!"

"Get off my microphone you pale ass bitch and this is my helicopter!" Setsuna

yelled in the background.

"No you get off!" screamed Hotaru.

"You get off!"

The two began to fight for the microphone. Finally, Setsuna got it.

"Trunks darling, my little time traveler, I'll take you away from all of this,"

Setsuna whispered into the microphone.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hotaru pushs Setsuna down and kicks her.

"It's a trick! She just wants to take you to the Door of Time for all eternity

so she won't have to accept her pathetic fate by herself!"

"It's not true Trunks!"

"Yes it is! Accept your destiny like the rest of us!"

"You bitch!"

Setsuna and Hotaru begin to fight in Setsuna's helicopter as Haruka and Michiru

were still arguing over their intercoms. Usagi, Ami and Rei were hiding in

Haruka's helicopter as Makoto and Minako were in Michiru's. They came out and

began to fight for control over the helicopter.

"Go fight with your lover some other time Haruka and give us control over the

helicopter!" Rei ordered.

"Bring it on, pyro!" Haruka steps away from the controls and jumps on Rei. Usagi

and Ami run to the controls and tries to fly the helicopter.

"How do you control this thing!" Usagi cried.

"Let me control it!" yelled Ami.

"No! You just want to get to Trunks first!"

Meanwhile, in Michiru's helicopter Minako attacks Michiru from behind as Michiru tries to gain control over the helicopter. Makoto is just sitting in a corner being scared. Finally, Michiru gets out of her seat and strangles Minako.

"Makoto, please try to get to the controls and fly the helicopter!" screamed

Minako as she gasps for air.

"Why am I here?! I hate flying! I want mommy!" Makoto cried.

Then finally all three helicopters fell on top of another group of girls.

Trunks and Goku are still in the air watching the whole thing.

"Damn, that's a shame," Goku commented. "Hey! I know where we can hide! Follow

me!" Goku leads Trunks to Nasuti Yagyu's house, the house the Samurai Troopers lives in.

Once they got there Goku and Trunks walked up to the house and rang the

doorbell.

"I'm coming," said Nasuti. She opened the door for Goku and Trunks.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, we were wondering if Ryo and his friends were here," Goku said while

scratching his head.

"Yeah..." Nasuti said as she stared at Trunks in awe. "Wow, it's you!"

"No not again!" yelled Trunks.

Then Ryo come up to Nasuti.

"Hey Mia who's at the door? Hey it's Goku! What's up man?"

"Um, Trunks needs to hide here for awhile to get away from those girls. They

seem to be under some spell or something."

"Sure man. What's wrong with Nasuti?"

Goku and Ryo are looking at Nasuti holding on to Trunks really tight.

"Oh Trunks! You are all that I need!" she exclaimed.

"I guess all the girls in the animeworld love Trunks now," Goku shrugged.

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it."

"Um, you guys a little help?" asked Trunks as Nasuti begins to kiss him all over.

"Besides, isn't Nasuti your girlfriend Ryo?"

"Nasuti? But I saw you with Rei last time…" Goku added.

"I HATE YOU RYO!!!" Nasuti screamed. "But it doesn't matter. I love Trunks now and he loves me!"

Finally, Trunks pulls her off of him, drops her and walks in the house with Ryo

and Goku and closes the door. As they walk in Shu comes up to Ryo with a piece

of paper in his hand.

"Hey bro, where's Nasuti?" Shu asked.

"She's outside."

"Cool." Shu opens the door and sees Mia sitting on the ground repeating

Trunks' name.

"Hey Nasuti! While you're out there get the groceries!" Shu drops the list in her hands and walks back in the house.

Meanwhile, Ryo lets Goku and Trunks sit in the living room with the rest of his

friends.

"Hey dudes, Goku and Trunks are going to stay for a little while when the pile

of girls goes down."

"Hey you guys I'm Touma," Touma smiles.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Shin.".

Then Shu jumps into his favorite seat.

"And I'm Shu! But I think I've already met you guys."

"Yeah, you got your ass kicked by Trunks' father, Vegeta," Ryo laughed.

"Hey! Ryo you better watch it! Now I remember. You guys are Saiyajins! How is it

like to be the strongest guys in all the Animeworld and how is it like to have a

monkey tail?"

Goku and Trunks blinked at him, feeling like they wanted to knock him out right

there.

"Um, ignore Shu. He's kind of 'special' if you know what I mean," Touma joked.

"Hey! You better watch it too Touma! I'm not playing!"

Then Seiji entered the room.

"Hey Seiji come on in we have guests!" Shu yelled.

"I see."

"Hey man what's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing," Seiji sighed.

"You've been like this all day. What's buggin' you man?" asked Touma.

"Makoto hasn't called me all day. She always calls me."

"Makoto is your girlfriend?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah."

"Yep, all of us Samurai Troopers have our ways with the pretty soldiers if you

know what I mean man!" Shu laughed. "Did you know I turned Haruka straight?"

Shin smacks Shu in the back of his head.

"No you didn't! Besides, Minako hasn't called you ethier," said Shin.

"Many girls have been acting weird all day," said Touma. "Have you noticed

something similar Goku?"

"Well, that's why we are here. Those girls are chasing after Trunks so they can

be his girlfriend. It's like all the girls in the Animeworld love him. So we are

trying to hide here and figure out what to do about it," Goku explained.

All the guys just stared at Trunks in amazement.

"Have any suggestions?" Trunks asked shyly.

"And this is a problem for you Trunks?" Shu asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like girls," Touma added.

"Well, if that's the reason then don't worry because it just so happens that our

bro over here is looking for a special guy too," said Shu as he points over to

Shin.

"Hey I'm not gay!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah and I'm not either!" said Shin getting up. Then Shu got up.

"Oh yeah, weren't you the guy that went out with Quatre?"

"You told me you were setting me up with a nice girl!"

"Yeah, but you didn't seem to change your mind when you talked to him on the

phone and when I gave you cds of his image songs!"

"Damn it! He sounds like a damn girl when he talks and sings! Why didn't you

tell me he was a guy?!!?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Important?! You little bastard!" Shin begins to strangle Shu and Ryo and Touma

had to break them up.

"Stop it you two!" Ryo yelled. "This is stupid! Stop fighting like little kids

even though that thing with Shin and Quatre....ha, ha, HA!"

"I'll be in my room!" Shin yelled as he left the room.

"Whoa, Shu, that was wrong though," Touma said.

"Yeah, but it's the past now! He needs to get over it and accept his gay side!"

"Ok, can we get back to my problem?" Trunks asked.

Ryo, Touma and Shu sat back down.

"So you're the reason why Makoto told me she found someone else! She loves you

now. Dammit Trunks I love that girl!" Seiji yelled. Trunks just sat there feeling bad.

"Hey Seiji, you said that she hasn't called you so how do you know that's the way she feels?" asked Touma.

"Well, I did the thing I never thought I would have to do. I had to call her

myself!"

Ryo, Touma and Shu gasps.

"Damn! That's sucks bro," said Shu.

"So it's over because of Trunks?" Ryo asked.

"That's what she said!"

"Seiji, I'm sorry but I didn't know. I didn't do anything to Makoto to break up

with you. We're just friends. It must be some dumb curse or something," Trunks

said trying to explain.

"Dude, does that mean Minako doesn't love me anymore?" Shu asked. "Man, that

really sucks!"

"So Ami has been chasing you around too?" Touma asked.

"Hey, you better have not touched my girl, Rei," Ryo said getting angry. Then

all of them got up.

"Hey, calm down. They are under some spell or something. I'm sure they still

love you," said Trunks.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out who's behind it," Goku added.

"Maybe if we mess up your face they won't think you're so hot!" said Shu as he

jumped on Trunks and began to strangle him. Then Ryo, Touma and Seiji joined in. Then, Trunks pushed them all off of him. They went flying through the walls and landed a few miles away from the house.

"Let's go we have to find who's behind this! Goku?" Trunks couldn't find him in

the living room until he heard noises in the kitchen.

"Mmmm, hey can we eat first?" Goku asked with a bunch of food in his mouth.


	4. What's love got to do with it?

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?  
Chapter 4: What's love got to do with it?  
By Cheresuta Meiou   
  
  
***Attention! Some changes are going to be made!  
The Samarai Troopers names will be changed to the original japanese ones. The reason why I'm changing them is because I've gotten use to the japanses names after I watched some OVAs of them. Here they are:  
Ryo - Ryo  
Rowen - Touma  
Kento - Shu  
Cye - Shin  
Sage - Seiji  
Mia - Nasti  
  
Please take not of these changes and them proceed to read this fanfic! Thank you!***  
  
Trunks waited for Goku to finish eating all the food in Nasti's house.  
"Goku, are you finished with your big lunch?" Trunks asked as he sat at the kitchen table watching him.  
"Lunch? This is just a snack! They really need to get more food!"  
"Ok."  
"But I'm finished now. Where do you think we should go next?"  
"I don't know. When did this all start anyways?"  
"Have girls been chasing you around like this for a long time?"  
"No, it started today. Eariler today while I was walking with Goten and my annoying self girls kept giving me odd looks. Then all of a sudden they came for me." Trunks stopped talking as he noticed that Goku wasn't paying attention. He was at the refrigerator finding leftovers of food. Then he picked up a carton of milk and drank it without looking at the expiration date.  
"Um, Goku have you looked at the expiration date?"  
"No, why?" Goku said as he came back to the table.  
"Nevermind. As I was saying if this is some kind of trick then who could be behind it?"  
"Maybe it's Akira."  
"Yeah, what? Akira?"  
"Akira Toriyama. You know how crasy he is. I mean come on he created us!"  
Trunks just stared at him with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.  
"You really think the creators are doing this?"  
"I don't know."  
Trunks gave out a long sigh and hit himself on the head with the table as Goku began to eat more leftover food and milk. Then Shin came downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Is it just me or did I see Ryo, Shu, Touma and Seiji fly out the house?"  
"No, I did that. They were trying to attack me when they heard that thier girlfriends want me."  
"Oh, I see." Shin came behind Goku watching him eat all of his food.  
"Goku, why did you have to eat all our food?!"  
"Oh sorry!"  
"Besides, what are you eating now?"  
"Some of this leftover egg salad and this milk. Want some?"  
"Um, no. I really think you should stop eating that," Shin said nevrously.  
"Mmmm, who made this? Nasti?"  
"No I did but that's besides the point--"  
"Well it's good!"  
"But all the food and milk is probably 4 months old!"  
Trunks stared and Goku with wide eyes and Goku stared at him back.  
"Nani?"  
"Stop eating it!"  
"Oh, oh no. I really feel weird now." Goku stood up and turned to Shin.  
"I really wish I knew all that before I--oh crap!" Goku puked all over Shin.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shin shouted. "Get out of this house now!!!" Both Goku and Trunks left the house.  
  
Meanwhile Seiji is still airborne from what Trunks did to him. Then he finally crashed landed in the Bishoujo House. He came flying through the kitchen. All the senshi already visited the hospital to fix any minor injures from the crash. Makoto was in the kitchen cooking lots of food while humming Future Trunks' image song. She was so focused on her cooking that she didn't noticed that Seiji came flying in through a window.  
Upstairs Michiru was trying out a new night gown she bought especially for Trunks. It was a light aqua colored gown that showed lots of clevage and was a see-through.  
"There is no way he can resist me in this," she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Then Touma can flying through her window and landed face down behind her bed. She came out her bathroom and only saw a guy wearing a blue jacket so she thought it was Trunks.  
"It must be my lucky day." She walked up to him and began to rub his back.  
"Trunks, you came flying to my bedroom. Obviously you want me more than those other girls. I mean, why wouldn't you? I'm all you ever need and more. So tell me, do you like my new outfit?" As she turned him over she saw Touma with a black eye stairing at her with a stupid grin. He was very dizzy.  
"Yeah, that does look nice Michiru. Too bad you're seeing that other girl because I would be with you other than Ami in a sec if you wasn't a lesbian," he said sounding like he was drunk and not knowing what he's saying.  
"You bastard!" Michiru began to beat Touma over and over again. Then Haruka entered the room.  
"I heard yelling. Is everything ok?" she asked.  
Michiru stopped beating Touma and looked at her.  
"Yes, I'm taking care of things. Hey! Isn't that my other gown?"  
"Um, no I'm not wearing your gown."  
"Yes you are. That's mine!"  
As they were agruing Touma began to try to crawl out the room.  
"Well, I look better in it," said Haruka.  
"You just want to impress Trunks by using my clothes because your clothes are too boyish!"  
"Well, you never looked good in it anyways!" Haruka said as she acidently stomped her foot on Touma's head.  
"You don't look good in anything. Especially with less clothing like that!" Michiru screamed as she walked on Touma to get closer to Haruka.  
"You didn't say that last night!" Haruka accidently kicked Touma in the face.  
"I don't care what I said last night!"  
"STOP HURTING ME!!!!"  
"What?!?!"  
Haruka and Michiru looked down and saw Touma curled up in a ball shaking with bruises on him and a bloody lip.  
"So you're still here?" asked Michiru with her hands on her hips. Michiru dragged him to her window and threw him out the window. He landed in some bushes.  
  
Downstairs Seiji began to wake up. He was on the kitchen floor in pain. Then he looked up and saw Makoto cooking lots of good smelling food. He crawled over to her and grabed her leg. She got startled so she kicked him in the face.  
"Oh, Seiji?"  
"Ouch, you didn't have to do that!"  
"Well sorry and get out!"  
"Ok, I know that we aren't together anymore but can I please have some of that food you're cooking? I haven't eaten anything."  
"Sorry, no can do."  
"Why?"  
"Because--"  
Then Usagi, Rei, Ami and Minako enter the room. They had bandages or arm casts on them.  
"Wow that food smells great!" exclaimed Usagi as she limpped into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, thank for fixing use lunch," said Minako as the all sat at the kitchen table. "And why is Seiji here?"  
"What are you talking about? This isn't for you!" Makoto shouted. "It's a big dinner that I'm cooking for Trunks-kun and I. Now get the hell out my kitchen!" Makoto held a spatula in her hand and hit everyone in the room with it until they left the kitchen. Makoto picked up Seiji over her head and threw him out the house.  
"Did she really have to hit me in the face with that thing?" Usagi asked in tears. "She probably did it because she's jealous of my beautiful face."  
"You're face? Ha! Remembered I suggested to you that you should of had a entire face lift at the hospital because that's what you really need!" said Rei.  
"That's it Rei you're finished!" screamed Usagi. She grabbed Ami's walking sticks that she got from the hospital. She began to beat Rei with it for a long time as Rei screamed in pain and begging her to stop. Minako and Ami just sat on the couch and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile Misato Katsuragi was walking down the street wearing some shades and a black and white dress(like the outfit she wore in the first episode of evangelion) hoping to find Trunks.  
"Where could that goregous guy be right now?" she asked herself. Then she heard screams from many girls in the distance. She ran down the street to see what was happening.  
"Get out of my way you bitches! Trunks will be mine and only. All those that get in my way will have to deal with me!"   
It was Asuka Langley in her red Unit 02 humanoid robot(an eva) firing at the other girls on the hunt for Trunks. Some girls teamed up like Ryoko and A-ko to try to fight her off. Ryoko flew up to the top of the eva.  
"What makes you think that he would want you? All of you girls know that I'm the only one worthy of a 1/2 Saiyajin. All of you saps are too weak to be with him!" screamed Ryoko as she used her powers to attack the head of the eva. It hit it but didn't do much damage.  
"Ouch! Go away! You're too ugly for him!" Asuka yelled as she hit Ryoko with her unit's arm. Ryoko was knocked backwards into a building.  
"Next?"  
"My turn!"  
"What?!?!"  
A-ko flew up to grab the arm of the eva and began to pull it back until she broke it off. Asuka screamed as she turned her eva around to use her other arm to try to grab A-ko. Misato was still on the ground growing very angry. She pushed through the crowds to get closer.  
"Asuka! What are you doing!? I didn't allow you to use the eva! Obey my orders right now and take the unit back to headquarters now!!! You're being careless. You're getting yourself destoryed!" screamed Misato. "Besides, just because you're in your eva doesn't mean Trunks will like you. Instead, he will go for someone lovely like me!" Asuka turned around towards her and tried to step on her but Misato ran away. Then Asuka fired at A-ko many times as A-ko kept dodging her attacks. Finally, someone shot through the middle of Asuka's eva leaving a huge hole. The eva fell on top of many girls as they screamed in agony. Luckily, Misato wasn't there. She looked up and saw it was Rei Ayanami in her eva.  
"Not you too Rei! You think you're going to get my Trunks?" said Misako with her arms crossed.   
"All I know is that I won't let anyone else have him," Rei said calmly.   
"But I don't think that he would like someone that's in her eva trying to kill others and destroying the rest of the city at the same time!"   
Misato laughed for a very long time. While she was doing this many girls began to run away because Rei's eva began to approach Misato. Then she looked up and realized that the eva was standing before her really close. It aimed it's weapon as Misato as she began to slowly back away.  
"Rei, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that I love Trunks just as much as you do!" Misato pleaded nervously.  
"Love? What does love have to do with it?" Rei asked sounding a bit puzzled. "I just feel that I need to be with him...forever and ever."  
"Ugh, ok. So please stop fighting everyone in you eva because I don't think you will get Trunks that way." Misato paused and started to mumble under her breath,"Besides his going to be mine." Rei got annoyed and aimed her weapon at her.  
"Watch me." Rei fired at her as Misato ran away screaming.  
"Oh where is Shinji when you need him!?! AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo landed in the PokeDex club...  
"Ouch! Why the hell did Trunks have to do that!?!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. He looked around and saw that he landed on a table in the club. He saw sitting in front of him was a very mad Vegeta.  
"Dammit! Where the hell did you fly out from?!" yelled Vegeta.  
"I'm very sorry sir but your son got a little upset and threw me here!" said Ryo being very nervous.  
"Why couldn't he throw your dumbass in some place like the dump!?!"  
"I don't know sir!"  
"Well, then get your pyro-armored ass off my table!"  
Ryo jumped off the table and ran off.  
"Pikachu! get me a new table!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Pi!"  
  
Ryo was about to walk out the club until he saw a Chansey(or Lucky) putting a bandage on Shu's head as he was eating 4 hamburgers.  
"Shu, you're here too!" said Ryo.  
"Yeah bro sit with us!" Ryo sat down at the table.  
"That Trunks thinks he's so much better than us because he got our girlfriends and the rest of the girls in the animeworld chasing after him."  
"I know what you are saying but I'm starting to think we were wrong in attacking him," said Ryo. "I mean he didn't mean for it to happen. Maybe we should try to help him and Goku figure out what's going on."  
"Pika?" asked a Pikachu handing Ryo a menu.  
"No thanks Pikachu but I'll have a soda, k?"  
"Pika!" Ryo looked at the small Pokemon translator monitor on the side of the table. It read "No problem!" Before the Pikachu left Ryo stopped him.  
"Hey Pikachu! Have you noticed the girls acting weird lately?"  
"Pi, Pikachu...Pika!(Yes, very strangly...like in a trance!)"  
"Do you have any idea why this may be?"  
"Dude, you're talking to a Pikachu!" laughed Shu.  
"Eat your hamburger! Anyways, have you?"  
"Pika Pika. Pika Pi Pikachu Pika! (No not really. Meowth was saying weird things this morning about the girls.)"  
"Like what?"  
"Pika Pi Pika! (Said something that the girls will be very busy today!)  
"Maybe he's behind it!"  
"How would a Pokemon make tons of girls fall for Trunks?" asked Shu with lots of food in his mouth.  
"Don't know..."  
  
  
Hopt you liked that one! R&R please! I hope you don't mind the name changes. You see, in this animeworld they know that they are anime characters and they know about thier creators. In fact, they worship them as thier gods! The one that is head of the Pokedex Club is Ash's Pikachu and it gets all the money. Not Ash. I really don't like the show(or any other show similar) but I thought that it would be cute to put some Pokemon in anyways. I hope I'll make the next chapter much more quicker. Please check out my other stories as well! Next Chapter:   
Chapter 4: Meowth's in Trouble 


	5. Meowth's in Trouble

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?  
Chapter 5: Meowth's in Trouble  
By Cheresuta Meiou   
  
  
Goku and Trunks were flying trying to head back to the Capsule Corps. housing. When they made it they landed near Trunks' house. The both of them entered the house.  
"Mom! I'm home!" Trunks yelled. His grandfather, Mr. Briefs, came up to him.  
"Hey Trunks and Goku," he said. "Your mother isn't here now. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
"Well, you see all day I've been hiding and running away from girls because they say the all love me and want to be my girlfriend," Trunks explained as he walked into the living room with them.  
"Well, that just means you're a very handsome guy!" said Mr. Briefs as he sat down with them on the couch. "Oh, don't tell me."  
"What?"  
"You're gay? Isn't that why you're with Goku?"  
"Hell no!"  
Goku just sat there with a blank look on his face.  
"Me? I'm not gay!"  
"Oh ok. That's fine. Then what's the problem?"  
"That every single girl in the Animeworld is on the hunt for me. They're pratically trying to kill each other just to get to me. It's like they are under some spell."  
"I see."  
"Yeah, now Goku and are I just here to try to figure out how I'm going to figure out who's behind this."  
"Maybe if you wait this problem with past. I mean, who would put a spell on all the girls here so they can get you?"  
"I don't know."  
  
Then Bulma and her mother comes in the house.  
"Hey Dad! Why is Goku and..." Bulma said trying to finish her sentence.  
"What is it?" asked Mr. Briefs.  
"Trunks...it's Trunks! My wonderful son..."  
"No not you too mom! I'm your son!" yelled Trunks.  
"Wow, my grandson is so hot!" said Mrs. Briefs. "Come here honey!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks pushed past them and ran out the house as his mother and grandmother followed.  
"Come back sweety! I just wanna give you a hug because I'm so proud of my son!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Let me give you a big kiss honey!" screamed his grandmother.  
"Damn, this sucks!"  
Goku caught up with him.  
"Hey, lets find some other place!" he suggested.   
"Ok. lets go!"  
  
They flew away and decided to head to the Pokedex Club. When they entered the club Goku entered in first as Trunks hid behind him.  
"Are there any girls here?" Trunks whisphered.  
"Not really."  
"Good." Trunks stepped away from Goku and gave a sigh of relief.  
"Did I just hear Future Trunks sigh?" asked Ramna.  
"What the--"  
"AH! It's you!" Ramna girl half held onto Trunks really tight.  
"Oh knock it off!" He pulled her away from him and walked away.  
"He touched me," she said as she fainted.  
Goku got a bucket of water and poured it on her.  
"No don't!!! Hey, was I hugging a dude?"  
Goku and Trunks followed a Pikachu to thier table. The Pikachu handed them menus and walked off.  
"Goku, do you think we will ever figure this out?" asked Trunks.  
"I don't know. Maybe it is Akira."  
"I don't think he would have me suffer like this."  
"Are you sure you're not gay?"  
"I'M SURE DAMMIT!"  
"Ok, ok. Maybe if you pick a girl to go out with the rest of the girls will stop chasing you. Is there any girl that you really like?"  
"Well, I thought Setsuna was pretty when I first met her," he said while blushing. "But right now she seems like a lonesome nut!"  
"Anyone else?"  
"Always thought Utena was ok,"  
"Ok."  
"And what about Lady Kayura? She's hot."  
"Uh-huh."  
"What? You think my taste in girls is bad?"  
"I think I'll try this chicken dish," Goku said as he stared at the menu.  
"GOKU!!!"  
"OH! No. I think those are nice choices. You'll be perfect with a girl that has lived for thousands of years like Kayura or Setsuna."  
"Gees, thanks."  
  
"Look what we got Trunks!" Shu shouted as he came out the Pokedex's kitchen with Ryo carrying Meowth out.  
"Hey let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" yelled Meowth.  
"Shut up!"  
"What are you doing? Did you land on your head that hard?" Trunks said.  
"No. But we found out who is responsible for the girls going crasy over you!" Shu put Meowth on the table.  
"Whatever. I don't know what this human food processor is talking about."  
"Hey! You watch it Pokemon!"  
"Did you do it Meowth?"  
"Maybe....not!"  
"If you don't tell us the truth then we will be forced to hurt you," Shu said as he pulled his fist up in Meowth's face.  
"Cut it out Shu! You don't need to threaten him to death," said Ryo.  
"Yeah, listen to Mr. Armor of the Loser!"  
"You tell us the truth now or I'll kick you ass!" Ryo yelled as he hit the table with his fist.  
Nurse Joy was at the bar of the club talking to Broc until she heard Ryo and Shu yelling at Meowth.  
"Stop that right now!" yelled Nurse Joy as she approached the table. "No one is allowed to harass the pokemon at the Pokedex Club! So A]apologize now!" Then Officer Jenny came to the table.  
"Is there are problem?" she asked.  
"These young men are harassing this poor little pokemon."  
"I tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't," Meowth said making a fake sob. Before the two said anything else they began to stare at Trunks in a trance.  
"It's Trunks," said Nurse Joy.  
"The love of my life!" said Officer Jenny.  
"Here we go again," said Trunks.  
Then Nurse Joy jumped on Trunks making him fall backwards in his chair and kissed him. Meanwhile Broc was watching this and began to cry.  
"I was so close in having Nurse Joy be mine!" he sobbed.  
"Yeah right you boring loser," said Misty.  
Then Officer Jenny tried to pull her back.  
"Get off of him right now! You must obey the police so get off of him!"  
Joy got up, turned around to face Officer Jenny and punched her in the face.  
"You don't tell me what to do!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny began to fight.  
"Great, look what I started," said Trunks getting up.  
"What are you talking about? It's cool to see two hot chicks fight each other!" said Shu.  
"Yeah, put them in the ring!" shouted Ryo.  
"Yeah let's get them in there!" Shu carried Jenny while Ryo carried Joy into the PokeRing (in the Pokedex Club they have a special fighting ring where certain assigned people come to fight each other to entertian the costumers. It usaully happens once a week.) They threw them in the ring and they began to fight. Ash (co-owner of the club) see this and gets angry.  
"Hey! We don't have a scheduled fight today!" he yelled.  
"Pika Pika (Let it be)" said his Pikachu as he sees more costumers coming in to see the fight.  
"Yeah kick her ass Jenny!" Shu cheered on.  
"No, Joy's going to win!" laughed Ryo.  
Then the rest of the Samurai Troopers came in. They were still in a little pain from before.  
"Hey guys come over here! We got this girls to fight in the ring!" yelled Shu.  
"Hey cool!" said Touma.  
"Those dumbasses," said Trunks. Then he looks at Meowth trying to bet with Goku.  
"100 bucks says that Jenny's going to win. What do you say?" says Meowth showing Goku the money.  
"Meowth! Tell me are you the one that's responsible?" asked Trunks as he grabbed him.  
"Yeah ok it was me! What's wrong? You're gay?"  
"For the last time NOOOOO!"  
"Ok ok. So what do you want me to do?"  
"To stop this now! The girls are trying to kill each other for me. I don't want to find a girlfriend that way."  
"I see."  
"So how did you do it?"  
"I put this love powder into the food of the girls were going to eat. Then afterwards I let some of this love powder get airborne but it only affected the girls of course. And that's it!"  
"Ok, but how did you make the powder in a way that the girls would only love me?"  
"Because I got it from Akira Toriyama-sama." Trunks fell out his chair.  
"You're ok Trunks?" asked Goku.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said as he climbed back in his chair.  
"I told ya so!"  
"Oh shut up Goku."  
"Now can I go?" asked Meowth sounding impatient.  
"No, tell me how do I stop it?"  
"I guess you have to ask Toriyama-sama yourself."  
"Wow, you're going to speak to the man yourself?" Goku gasps.  
"I don't know. We've never seen the man before. How can I talk to him?"  
"Maybe we could use the dragon balls to wish Toriyama-sama here!"  
"Yeah, like that time we let Usagi us the dragon balls to wish Naoko Takeuchi-sama to ask her to bring back the moon because she got so upset when she learned Piccolo destroyed it."  
"Yeah, just like that!"  
"Too bad she was too dumb to realize that she didn't have to wish Naoko here just to get the moon back. She could of just wished the dragon to bring it back."  
"Yeah, well let's get the balls now."  
  
Meanwhile Shu jumped on the stage to annouced the winner of the fight, Officer Jenny.  
"Everyone, the winner is Officer Jenny!" Jenny just stood at the side of the ring breathing hard as Joy was knock out cold on the floor.  
The crowd begins to cheer.  
"Now for all the saps that was betting on Joy to win, give me your money right now!" Then Jenny got mad and punched Shu in the face.  
"Ha ha, look at Shu!" laughed Touma and Shin. Jenny came up to them and kicked them in the face.  
"My award should be Trunks' love for me!" she annouced.  
"I don't think so!"  
Jenny turned around and saw all the girls in the animeworld in the club getting ready to kick her ass!  
  
"I'm am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! On behalf of the moon I'll--OUCH!" Sailor Uranus kicked her and she fell.  
"Why does everyone stop to hear her gay-ass speech?" she asked.  
"Who are you calling gay?!?!" Sailor Moon jumped on her and head-butt her a few dozen times. Then all the girls started to fight each other again.  
"Wow, and all out chick fight," said Ryo.  
"Shut up mortal!" said Lady Kayura as she punched him.  
Then Ryoko got in the ring and beat up Officer Jenny.  
  
Chibimoon jumps on Sailor Saturn, makes her fall, and beats her on the head over and over with her scepter(or whatever the heck Chibimoon uses). Then she stopped when she saw Sailor Pluto about to stop time. She jumped off of Saturn and ran up to Pluto.  
"Not so fast Puu!" she yelled. "Time for you to go back home!" She was holding her time key getting ready to call on Chronus to open the time gates, meaning that Pluto had to go back there when it opens.(this doesn't really happen in the anime but who cares!) Pluto began to plead for her not to do that.  
"You just can't Smally Lady!"  
"Oh, and whynot?"  
"Because I'm your mother!"  
Everybody in the club stopped fighting, gasps and looks at Pluto and Chibimoon. Goku and Trunks queitly stepped out the club and flew away.  
"Really?" asked Chibimoon.  
"Yes, it's true!"  
"Puu, I..."  
Meanwhile Mamoru heard this so he put on his sunglasses and tried to walk out the club calmly, thinking to himself "what has Pluto been smoking" while whistling Moonlight Deusetsu. Then Sailor Moon saw him.  
"Mamo-chan?"  
"That girl's on crack! I have no idea what she's talking about!"  
"So it's true."  
"Yes it is Sailor Moon," said Pluto. "I'm sorry."  
There was a moment of silence throughout the club.  
"Well that's a load off of me! You can have her Puu-mama!"  
Some people in the club fell down(classic anime style, that is).  
"Uhh, um, Sailor Moon, you're the future Queen so I was expecting you to take care of her anyways," Pluto said as her eyes turned to small black dots.  
"Oh no Pluto! You're the mommy so she's all yours!"  
"Oh God."  
"Oh yeah! Your turn to suffer! Ha ha ha!" Sailor Moon said as she annoyed Pluto by poking her on her arm constantly.  
"Besides, Trunks will be the father of my future children! Ha ha ha!" This angred every girl in the club. Pluto's eyes turned back to normal as she grew angry and gripped on to her Time Staff.  
"You must die," she whispered .  
Sailor Moon stopped laughing and saw that all the girls were getting ready to attack her.  
"Oh sh*t!"  
They beat poor Sailor Moon severely...  
  
  
Hey! I hope you like that on! They beat Sailor Moon severely! LOL! I would love to see that in a real animated crossover. The characters refer to thier creators with the suffix -sama because that is a suffix the Japanese use to refer to a god or someone you admire like a god. As I already said the anime characters idolize and think of thier creators as gods. Some more R&R would be nice. Next Chapter:   
Chapter 6: Give me back my balls! (err, as in Dragon Balls you horrid nasty people!) 


	6. Give me back my balls!

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?  
Chapter 6: Give me back my balls!  
By Cheresuta Meiou   
  
  
After the girls beat up poor Sailor Moon into a bloody pulp and each other Sailor Jupiter, Utena, Ryoko and some other girls tied Ryo and Shu in chairs and began to interrogate them about where Goku and Trunks were. The Clefairies saw Sailor Moon lying there all beat up and decided to steal her ginzuishou (Silver Crystal). The Clefaires always believed that crystal was the ultimate moonstone because it came from the moon. Later, a few Chanseies came to carry Sailor Moon and some other badly injured people.  
  
"Tell us now Ryo or I'll get rid of your precious friends," Ryoko said as she pointed to Touma, Seiji and Shin tied up together and hanging from the ceiling.  
"Don't do it Ryo!" yelled Touma.  
"Don't worry about us!" yelled Seiji.  
"Don't tell them!" yelled Shin.  
"Oh shut up!"   
"What are you girls going to do? Keep chasing him forever?" asked Shu.  
"Until he picks one of us," answered Utena.  
"But what if he never does?" asked Ryo.  
"Don't worry! He'll choose me eventually," said Ryoko.  
Jupiter began to laugh until Ryoko punched her into a wall.  
"Anyways, tell us where Trunks went and we promise to not hurt any of your friends!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Liar!"  
"Wait!"  
Ryoko turned around and saw Meowth standing there.  
"I know exactly where they went," grinned Meowth.  
"Tell us now Pokemon!"  
"Ok, but you better give me something in return."  
"Like what?" asked Utena.  
"Lots of money maybe."  
Ryoko looked and Ryo and Shu and took out their wallets. She pulled out some money out of each.  
"Hey that's mine!" yelled Shu. "You're going to be sorry for doing that!"  
"No I won't. Now shut up."  
Ryoko walked up to Meowth with the money. Before Meowth could jump up to get it she snatched it away.  
"Nope, until you tell use where they went then we will give you the money."  
"Well I--"  
"Do you want to die Pokemon?"  
"Um, no."  
"Then tell us!"  
"Ok, they went to get the Dragon Balls to wish Akira Toriyama-sama here to end all of this! So I don't know exactly where they are. Now can I have my money?"  
All of the girls gasped as they heard this.  
"Here's your money. Now I have to find him before anyone else does," said Ryoko as she flew through the ceiling.  
"No! That Ryoko always has to get there first! No matter, I will be even quicker," announced Ayeka. "Sasami, we're taking our ship!"  
All the girls ran out the club to try to find Trunks or to force themselves into Ayeka's ship.   
  
The club was left with Pokemon and the Samurai Troopers still tied up. A pikachu untied them as a Chansey tended to their wounds. Touma, Shin and Seiji came falling down.  
"Ouch! Those bitches!" yelled Shin.  
"I though our worst fight with a girl was with Lady Kayura but this is nuts!" said Touma.  
"Although, Lady Kayura was the one that tied us up to the ceiling," Seiji added.  
"Yeah, how did those girls get so strong? We didn't even get a chance to transform," said Shin.  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Ryo.  
"Yeah, but Shu looks pissed," said Touma.  
Ryo turned around and saw Shu running out the club.  
"Shu wait!"  
"I'm not going to let a bunch of insane girls kick the Samurai Troopers' ass!"  
"But they are on a spell! Hopefully Trunks will get the Dragon Balls and wish all of this to end."  
"We'll see!"  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Trunks already found 5 dragon balls. All they needed was two more. According to the dragon ball radar the last two was in the old ruins of Macross SDF-1.  
"It looks like we have to go to the old SDF-1," said Trunks while looking at the radar.  
"Alright, let's go!"  
"Hey, do you think the girls in the club killed each other already?"  
"I don't know but they must of pounded Sailor Moon pretty hard!"  
"Yeah, I hope she's ok. She's a nice girl but she got her little ass kicked because of me."  
"Don't feel too bad Trunks. As soon as we get Toriyama-sama down here he'll make things all better."  
They headed off to the SDF-1. Unfortunately, the Sailor Senshi has dragon ball radar so it was easy to find the last two. All of them gathered together and held hands about to do the Sailor Teleport.  
  
"Wait! Don't we need Sailor Moon to do the Sailor Teleport?" asked Sailor Mercury sounding very concerned.  
"Hell no!" yelled the rest of the senshi.  
"Ok let's go!"  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
They landed on top of the old SDF-1. They searched all over the ship unable to find them. Then they all met back up on top of the ship to see if anyone else had any luck.  
"Dammit! I need those dragon balls so I can collect the others and to wish for Trunks to love only me!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
"Hey, that was my idea!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
Then Goku and Trunks landed on the old ship and saw the Sailor Senshi.  
"Trunks-sama!"  
"OMG! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
Goku looked at the radar and it showed that the Dragon Balls were right in front of them. He looked up and saw Macross' idol singer Minmaye standing in the middle holding the dragon balls.  
"She has the dragon balls!"  
Trunks and the Sailor Senshi looked at Minmaye holding the dragon ball. She had on a blue dress and was in the spotlight. She turned to everyone else and smiled.  
"Give me my balls!" yelled Trunks.  
"Mmm," said the senshi sounding very turned on.  
"You girls are sick!"  
"Don't fight you guys! This song will make you feel better!"  
She began to sing.  
"To be in love, my hero, he must take me where no other can. A special man, a dearest man. Who needs to share his life with you alone..."  
"Oh God no," said Sailor Uranus.  
Then Ayeka's ship, Rei's eva, and every other ship or mecha owned by a woman came to get Trunks but the music affected them in a strange way. Ayeka's ship landed in the water next to the SDF-1 as tons of girls came running off it to get to Trunks but the music stopped them.  
"What the f*ck is this?" asked Ryoko.  
Misako, still in pain from Rei's attack, looked up at Rei's eva wondering why she wasn't doing anything.  
"Rei? Come on kill this girl!" she yelled.  
"But the music," said Rei in a trance.  
"What the f*ck?!? You're not a Zentradi so why aren't you killing this bitch?!?!"  
"To be in love, must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel..."  
Goku tipped toed over to Minmaye as he took the dragon balls out her hands. Before he could get back to Trunks Minmaye held on to Goku's hand still smiling and singing. Goku started to freak out.  
"Ah! She's trying to hypnotize me with her voice! I'm scared!" Then he finally pulled her hand off of him and ran back to Trunks.  
"The last dragon balls," said Goku still a little spooked by Minmaye's singing.  
  
Then the Samurai Troopers, in their armors, were flying in their bubbles over the old ship.  
"What's going on down there?" asked Touma.  
"That's Minmaye. Macross' idol singer," said Shin.  
"Why is everyone listening to her?" asked Ryo.  
"I think her voice is hypnotizing," answered Touma.  
"Is there an echo up here?" asked Shu.  
"What do you mean?"  
Then all the Troopers looked at Seiji as he was singing along in a very high voice.  
"SEIJI!!!"  
"Huh? Oh, ahem, what?"  
"Um, were you singing?" asked Ryo.  
"No, that's Minmaye! See her down there? She's the one singing."  
"Yeah."  
They looked back down at Minmaye as their bubbles lowered down to the ship.  
"I always thought Seiji was gay," Shu mumbled to himself.  
"What was that Shu?" yelled Seiji.  
"He's not gay Shu," said Touma.  
"Oh, and wouldn't you be the one to defend him Touma?"  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"How can I be gay if my girlfriend is Makoto?" asked Seiji.  
"Well, Makoto has some issues of her own so I was never surprised to see you two hook up," laughed Shu.  
"What issues?!"  
"Hey, just shut the hell up!" yelled Ryo.  
They're bubbles disappeared as they landed on the ship near the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"That's it! She must die!" yelled Dorothy in her mobile suit. She began to shoot Minmaye over and over again with. Everyone on the ship took cover as this happened. When she was finished they all looked up and saw Minmaye still standing there singing without being harmed. Dorothy shot her again and all Minmaye did was repeat what she was singing like a broken record. Then other female mobile suit or mecha pilots kept shooting at her but she just wouldn't die!  
"Stop shooting at her!" yelled Sailor Mars. "You can't harm her. You are just going to kill us if you keep shooting!"   
"Not only that but you are going to hurt Trunks!" yelled Sailor Venus as she hugged him.  
All of them stop shooting. Then Minmaye stop singing and laughed.  
"Wow! Do you all like my songs?"  
"NO!"  
"Great! This is my newest one!" She started to sing again. Then everybody just attacked her all at one. People that were on the ship would punch and kick her endlessly but it was no use. She couldn't stop singing. Some people would kick her high up in the air but she continued to sing like normal. Then finally everyone got tired.  
  
"What is wrong with her? Why can't she shut up?!" yelled Trunks.   
"Maybe if we all combined our powers together at the same time she would die and stop singing forever!" said Ryoko.  
"Ok, I'll do it!" said Goku.  
All the people that had powers gathered up their strongest attacks and combined with everyone else's in a huge ball of different kinds of powers came flying towards Minmaye as she sing and danced. When it hit her all the other mecha fighters attacked at the same time too. This made the ruins of the old SDF-1 get completely demolished. Everyone either jumped or flew away from the blast. This blast pushed everyone towards a nearby island.   
  
Everyone crash-landed on the island. They were all scattered around the island.  
"I don't think anyone could have survived that blast," Trunks said as he got up. Before any of the girls could wake up her called on the Eternal Dragon and began to wish Akira Toriyama to the Anime World.  
"Please bring The Ultimate Super Saiyajin of them all, Akira Toriyama-sama!"  
The Dragon disappeared out of the sky as a big flash of light went through the sky. Some girls began to wake up and run over to Trunks.  
"Damn, where is he?"  
And then he appeared in front of him. He was wearing a black shirt with some blue jeans and had his mouth covered up like Michael Jackson use to.  
"Hi Trunks!"  
"Toriyama-sama?"  
"Yeah, that's me. You called me here for something? Hey, look at all those cute girls running around!"  
Trunks turned around and started to get nervous. The girls were running around saying, "Where's Trunks?" Then Toriyama put his arm around Trunks and waved to the girls.  
"Hey, he's right here!"  
  
I hope you like that one! In chapter 3 I said that Dorothy was in a gundam but she doesn't pilot a gundam so that's a mistake I made on that.'-_-; I'm sorry if I've made the characters a little different from usual or some things said in this fanfic offended some people. I didn't mean to. It's just a funny fanfic that I'm writing. So please don't get mad if I make another anime character call someone else gay or something like that. This is just for fun. Now the last chapter will be written soon! 


	7. Toriyama-sama Saves the Day!

Anime Crisis: Everybody Loves Trunks?  
Chapter 7: Toriyama-sama Saves the Day!  
By Cheresuta Meiou   
  
  
As the crowd of girls came charging over to Trunks Toriyama-sama waved at them. Trunks just hid behind him. When the girls were close enough they stopped to ask whom was Trunks hiding behind.  
"Trunks-kun! Come out from hiding behind that strange man!" said Ayeka.  
Goku and the Samurai Troopers woke up and followed the girls. They went through them to see what was going on.  
"Whoa, who is that?" asked Ryo.  
"Hey, is that Michael Jackson?" asked Shu.  
Trunks stepped up and stood behind Toriyama-sama.  
"No, this is Akira Toriyama, my creator."  
"Hey everyone!"  
All the people on the island gasped in awe. Almost everyone got on his or her hands and knees in honor of Toriyama-sama. All of the girls began to talk at once.  
"It's the ultimate Saiyajin!"  
"The true father of Trunks-sama!"  
"He's so mysterious!"  
"I wonder why he keeps his mouth covered?"  
The only ones that weren't kneeling down were the Samurai Troopers. Then after a few moments Shu fell to his knees.  
"Hey Shu you don't have to do that," said Touma. "Toriyama-sama is great but he's not our creator so we don't have to kneel. The only reason why all the girls are doing this is because he created Trunks."  
"But I just insulted the great saiyajin by calling him Michael Jackson! Oh please great Toriyama-sama don't harm me!"  
Toriyama just stood their staring at all the people that were worshiping him.  
"Um, you guys think I'm a saiyajin?"  
"Yes, of course! Aren't you?" asked Goku.  
"He must be because his power level is through the roof!" Sailor Mercury said as she pressed the buttons on her VR Visor.  
"He's so powerful just like Trunks-kun!" said Sailor Saturn.  
"Hey that's cool! Maybe only in this world I'm a saiyajin! Can I do the Kamehameha?"  
Everyone huddled together and tried to take cover.  
"OMG HE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!"  
"RUN AWAY!!!"  
"Just kidding!"  
Everyone came back to center and sighed in relief.  
"Toriyama-sama, why do you keep your mouth masked at all times?" asked Utena.  
"Well, in my mangas I always draw myself like this because...I'm kind of shy."  
Some of the girls collapsed in awe.  
"You're so modest! Like Trunks-kun!"  
"WOW!!!"  
  
Trunks came back up to Toriyama and kneeled down on one knee.  
"Toriyama-sama, I called you here to have the girls stop chasing me. I mean I'm very flattered that you made many beautiful girls chase after me but this is causing problems. Like they fight over me and destroy half of towns just to get near me. Please Toriyama-sama, end this."  
The girls looked at each other and wondered what he was talking about.  
"We are under some spell?" asked Ayeka.  
"Why did you do this?" asked Sasami.  
"Sorry about all the trouble. I guess Meowth took that special powder when I wasn't looking. But Trunks, why didn't you just wish for this to go away rather than having to bring me here to make it go away?" asked Toriyama.  
"Um, well, I guess I didn't think to do that," said Trunks.  
"Don't worry, it's over."  
"What is?"  
"The spell. It's gone. The girls should be normal now."  
Trunks looks at the crowd of girls and sees that the spell is off.  
"Have I been chasing Trunks all this time?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
"Yes, it was all a spell though. Now we can spend time together again," said Sailor Neptune.  
"Thank you Toriyama-sama!" said Trunks.  
"Oh no problem! But I think I have to get back home to my wife and kids. You guys take care now. Bye everyone! I'll tell the rest of your creators about you!" He waved to everyone.  
"BYE TORIYAMA-SAMA! ARIGATOU!"  
Then he flew into the air and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
All the girls began to talk at once and apologized to each other. Then Eternal Sailormoon came up to the rest of the senshi.  
"Hey you guys! You wouldn't believe what happened!" said Sailor Moon.  
"We are sorry for kicking you ass Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury.  
"It's ok. I just had a Sensu bean and I was as good as new!"  
"Ok, what happened?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Well, the Clefairies almost stole my crystal again but I got it back!"  
All the senshi stared at her in disbelief.  
"Not this again," said Mars.  
"You really expect us to believe that dumb story again?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"Why would nice little Clefairies want to do such a thing?" asked Neptune.  
"Fine! Don't believe me! You never do! Why is it when the clefairies attack me no one ever sees it nor believe me?! Do you think that whenever you find me butt naked saying that the clefairies stole my crystal that I'm just lying?!"  
Venus turned around and saw the Samurai Troopers nearby talking to Trunks and Goku with their helmets off.  
"Look everyone! It's them! Lets talk to them!" said Venus.  
"Yeah, Seiji must be so upset at me," said Jupiter.  
Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars headed towards them. The Outer senshi walked away but Sailor Pluto stayed behind.  
"Pluto, don't you believe me?" Sailor Moon asked looking like she was about to cry.  
"Don't worry Sailormoon. When I was alone at the time gate I us to see lots of illusions too!" Then Pluto walked away.  
"Illusions my ass!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon walked away from the crowd and tripped on a rock. When she looked up she saw that the Clefairies surrounded her. She got up and took out her scepter (or whatever she uses in Sailor Stars).  
"Stay away! You can't take my crystal now because if you do then I'll be naked! (Like in the R movie)"  
"Clefairy (Don't worry)!"  
"Stay back! All of you!"  
"Clefairy (it's ok)!"  
Then they preformed their metronome attack.  
"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy..."  
"No! No, no, no." Sailormoon was in a trance. Then she fell down.  
  
A few moments later she woke up and didn't see the Clefairies at all.  
"Oh, I guess it was all a dream!"  
"Then she looked down and saw that she was naked.  
"Oh GOD no!"  
  
Meanwhile the Troopers were walking away from Goku and Trunks. Then they saw the Sailor Guardians coming towards them.  
"Hey guys! Look they're coming!" said Shu.  
"Seiji, I missed you so much! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me?" Jupiter said as she put her arms around his neck.  
"Well, ok," said Seiji.  
"Oh, Seiji! Tonight I'm going to cook you something special just for the two of us!" she said as she kissed him.  
"Hey! Can I have some?" asked Shu?  
Jupiter and Seiji just stared at him with a mean look.  
"No, because you have me," grinned Sailor Venus.  
"Oh yeah!"  
Then Shu looked over at Shin.  
"Hey, don't feel bad about not having a girl. Besides, I think Quatre is over there!"  
"Shut up! That was still a mean joke you played on me!" yelled Shin.  
"What joke?" asked Venus.  
"Um, nothing."  
"He set me up on a date with Quatre trying to make me believe that he was a she!"  
"Shu! How could you do that to your best friend?"  
"It was just a joke!"  
"Whatever, we're breaking up!"  
"What!?"  
"As for you Shin what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing, but if you want to do something then I could cook us something nice and we can have a candlelight dinner?"  
"Sure I would love that."  
"Hey! What the hell?"  
  
Meanwhile Touma and Mercury made up but Rei couldn't find Ryo.  
"Touma, Ami, have you seen Ryo?"  
"I think he's over there," said Touma.  
"Thanks!"  
Ryo was leaning against a tree thinking about what he wanted to say to Rei. Then he heard someone scream.  
"Somebody help me!"  
Ryo looked and couldn't believe what he saw.  
"OH MY GOD!" he screamed.  
It was Usagi. She was naked because the Clefairies took her crystal while she was Sailormoon. She tried to cover herself the best she could with her hands and arms. She looked very upset and confused.  
"Can anybody get me some clothes?" she asked.  
All the people on the island stared at her in shock.  
"Please help me! It was the Clefairies! The Clefairies!"  
*click*  
"Hey! Who took at picture!?!"  
Then Ryo couldn't stand the sight of her anymore.  
"AH! DAMMIT! My eyes! They're burning!" he screamed as he punched his fist into the ground.  
Sailor Mars ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Oh, Ryo I'm so sorry! Hey, are you crying?"  
"My eyes hurt at the sight of Usagi's naked body! I think I'm blind again!"  
"Ryo just close your eyes. It will be ok. Usagi-baka! Get some damn clothes on!"  
"But who will protect me from the Clefairies?"  
"Shut up about the damn Clefairies you liar!"  
"Why won't anybody believe me? They took my ginzuishoun! They think it's the ultimate moonstone so they want to add it to their collection of moonstones!"  
Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Then Goku took off his blue shirt and gave it to Usagi.  
"Here, you can wear this," he said as he handed her the shirt.  
She put it on then heard the Clefairies talking to her.  
"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy (No one believes you Sailor Moon. Give it up. You're insane!)  
She jumped on Goku and hung on to him.  
"Goku! Don't you hear them? They're talking to me! They want to kill me! You must stop them!"  
Goku just nodded his head pretending to believe her.  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
Then she jumped off of him. She looked at the large crowd of people staring at her.  
"Don't you hear them?! They want to get rid of me! They want to hurt me!"  
Everyone looked at each other wondering what she was talking about. They didn't hear nor see any Clefairy in sight.  
Then Goku grabbed her arm and took her to a helicopter ambulance that was ready to take her to the hospital.  
"Don't worry Usagi! You're feel better soon!" yelled Sailor Saturn.   
All the senshi said bye to her thinking that she turned insane.  
"Dammit Sailor Senshi! You will regret this! Just watch when I turn Queen of Crystal Tokyo! I'll send all of you to they door of time. Especially Sailor Pluto! You stay away from Mamoru you bitch! But you can keep Chibiusa. Stay away from him!!! All of you don't touch my man!"   
They watched the helicopter take her away. Sailor Mars helped Ryo walk to the rest of the Troopers.  
"Seiji, I think I'm blind again. Can you try to revive my sight?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
He puts his sword towards Ryo and healed his sight.  
  
Then Trunks came up to Goku.  
"That was strange," he said.  
"Yeah I know."  
"So I guess I'll go home."  
"Ok."  
"Um, excuse me Goku but may I speak to Trunks?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
"Sure!"  
"I think she likes you," Goku whispered.  
"No way. The spell is off so there is now way someone pretty as her would like me," he told Goku while blushing.  
"I don't need to be under a spell to like you," she said.  
"Oh?"  
"I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior. I don't really act like that."  
"Oh, that's ok."  
"Good. Maybe I'll see you at the club tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"See you later."  
Trunks watched her walked away to the rest of the Outer senshi.  
"Whoa."  
"Not bad Trunks!" said Goku.  
  
Then everyone was happy again. People either left the island or enjoyed themselves on the island on a lovely day as this...until they heard Minmaye rise out the water singing.  
  
"To be in love..."  
"SHUT THE F*CK UP!!!"  
  
  
END! Yeah it's done! The next in the Anime Crisis Series will be Banzai (title subject to change)! It's going to be short stories about certain things that happen to anime characters in the Animeworld. It's going to be really funny! I hope you like the story and don't forget to check out my other stories. My sites are:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/senshiofserenity  
http://www.geocities.com/princess_setsuna_goddess  
  
Bye! 


End file.
